Electronic devices can be equipped with a variety of sensors and inputs to monitor and discover information about a device's environment. For example, a device may utilize an accelerometer to measure aspects of device movement or a microphone to measure the device's nearby audio environment.
Programs or applications running on a device may process data from sensors in order to provide an enhanced user experience. A device can infer context based on the sensor data. However, sensor data may sometimes be ambiguous or misleading, and false positives can occur when inferring context based on output from a single sensor. However, activating multiple data sensors can be detrimental to a goal of power efficiency.
Therefore, new and improved sensor management techniques are desirable.